Something Holds Together
by JessiMC
Summary: When Leanne finds out she fell pregnant with Kal's baby before he died, how will she manage when he's gone? Alya has a secret of her own to share...who will she tell? Also, an unlikely romance occurs.
1. Discoveris and Uncertainties

"Si, are you nearly ready?" Leanne shouted as she checked her phone. "Yeah!" Simon shouted from his room. Leanne came across an old text from Kal:  
Kal: Miss you, can't wait to spend some time with you later xxx  
Leanne sighed, she was still mourning Kal's death, but she wanted to keep it hidden so she wouldn't upset Simon. Simon came out of his room and sensed something was wrong with his mum. "Mum, are you okay?" he said, feeling worried. "Oh um, yeah Si I'm fine, just got something in my eye, right then, we better get you to school."

10 minutes later, Leanne arrived back having taken Simon to school. She sat on the couch, feeling ill. "Ugh, what the hell did I eat?" she thought to herself. It couldn't have been a bug, there were no bugs going round, and she couldn't think of something that would've given her food poisining. She hadn't exactly had an exotic diet the last few weeks, just super market noodles and chippy chips. Leanne decided to go for a walk, hoping the fresh air would make her feel better. She saw Anna across the road, holding a baby (This is set the day Anna gives Miley to Josie) and then she realised...could she be pregnant? She rushed to Dev's, she had to know as soon as possible. She took a pregnancy test of the shelf and handed it to Sophie, who has sitting behind the counter. "£2.99 please" Sophie said. Leanne handed her the money, and took the pregnancy test home.

Leanne sat on the couch, staring down at the white stick in her hand. She had done what she needed to do, know all that was left was to wait. The first line appeared, Leanne didn't know wether she wanted to see a second one or not. The first line was very clear, and next to it, Leanne could see a very faint 2nd line. She felt sick with all the emotions she was experiencing, worry, excitment, sadness, happiness...she threw the test to the other side of the room, and sat on the couch doing nothing for an hour, just thinking. She text Ken.  
Leanne: Hiya Ken, can you pick up Simon and take him back to your for a bit tonight?  
Ken: Of course. Is everything ok?  
Leanne: Yeah I'm just busy, make sure Simon does his homework.  
Leanne just couldn't deal with Simon right now, she needed time to think. Leanne slowly went to pick up the test of the floor, by now the second line was very clear. She held the test and cried. She thought, was she going to keep the baby? This could be her last chance to have a child of her own. This baby was Kal's, the thought of having a little piece of Kal still alive made her smile. She phoned Weatherfield General, and booked a scan for the next day. It was 7pm, and Ken had bought Simon back. Leanne decided not to tell Simon yet, just like her, Si had been through a lot recently and Leanne didn't want him to feel pushed out by the baby, she had to tell him when the time was right.


	2. Confessions and Coping

Leanne sat in the waiting room, Simon was at school and it was 10am, the time of her scan. A blonde woman in her twenties came out of one of the rooms, "Do we have a Leanne Battersby?"she said, smiling. Leanne nodded and walked over to the woman. "Would you like she come in?" She said. Leanne lay down on the seat. "So how far along are you?" The woman said. "I'm not exactly sure to be honest, but at least a month." Leanne replied. "Okay, hopefully we'll be able to find out today."The woman said, smiling yet again. Leanne was nervous as the doctor put the blue liquid on her stomach. She got the scanner thing and moved it around, looking for the baby. "It seems your quite far along actually, 12 weeks." Leanne was shocked, this baby might be coming sooner that she thought. Leanne looked at the burry picture of her baby on the screen, and started to cry. She just couldn't believe that it was hers and Kal's, something they made, together. "Everything seems to be going well, you'll need to come back for another scan in a couple of weeks, I've got 2 copies of a photo of the baby for you. Please call us if you feel somethings not right." The woman said. "Thanks." Leanne said as she took the photos and left the room.  
Leanne then went to Kal's grave. She sat there for a bit, mourning. "Do you remember when we had a talk about having kids? It seems that's happening now." Leanne said, hoping that somehow, Kal could hear her. Kal had been cremated, but he still had a gravestone, just for respect. She took one of the baby scan photos, and placed it by Kal's grave. She then left to go home.

-It was Saturday, and Simon had gotten up really early. Today was a big day for him, Peter was returning for the weekend. Leanne took Simon to Ken's. "What time is Peter arriving?" She asked. "In about half an hour." Ken said. "Okay, I'll pick Simon up at 5 she said." Leanne left. "So how are you doing Simon?" Ken asked. "You asked me that yesterday!" Simon cheeckily replied. Ken smiled, Simon definitley took after Dierdre with his cheekiness, even though he was't her biological grandson. (They don't know she is dead yet), Ken couldn't wait for her to return. Simon waited nervously for his dad to arrive. Then...there was a knock at the door. Simon waited in the living room. "Peter!" Ken said as he opened the door. Simon ran through and hugged his dad, rudely pushing Ken out of the way. Peter was glad to see his son again, and hugged him tightly. "Would you like to come through Peter?" Ken asked. "Thanks dad. Wow Si, you've grown-too fast." Peter said.

Meanwhile, Leanne had been wondering wether to tell Yasmeen and Shariff about the pregnancy. It was against muslim culture to have sex before marriage, and Leanne didn't want to disappoint them with the news that their son betrayed that, but at the end of the day, this baby was their grandchild, they deserved to know.

Leanne knocked on the door, Yasmeen answered. "Leanne! Would you like to come in?" Yasmeen smiled. "Yes, thanks." Leanne replied, nervously. "Come sit down, I'll put the kettle on." Yasmeen said. "No thanks, there's no need, I have some news and I need to say it, hiding it from you guys is torture, I don't think I can do it for much longer." Leanne said. Yasmeen was concerned "Leanne, is everything okay?" she said as she sat down next to Leanne. "I don't know. Are Shariff and the kids about?" Leanne replied. "The kids are at work." Yasmeen explained, "Shariff come downstairs, Leanne is here!" Shariff entered the room. "Nice to see you Leanne." He said, Leanne smiled. "Okay, I'll just say it...but don't be mad at anyone who has anything to do with this...I'm pregnant...and it's Kal's baby." Leanne started to cry. "Oh Leanne, we aren't mad, don't cry, this is a blessing." Yasmeen said. "But what we did wasn't allowed...I didn't want to let you down, and Kal wouldn't have either." Leanne sobbed. "Leanne, at this point, our grandchild comes first before any rule. You don't need to worry." Shariff said. "I have a scan picture..." Leane said, trying to stop crying. "Can we see it? I'm still trying to take it all in, seeing the baby would help." Yasmeen said. Leanne passed Yasmeen the photo. "I can't believe it...my sons gone...yet..." Yasmeen smiled "That's our grandchild." She continued. Shariff leaned over to have a look.


	3. Worrying

Leanne still couldn't get her head around everything that happened recently. Kal dieing in a fire, her finding out she was pregnant despite being told a few years ago she couldn't have kids following the incident where she fell down the stairs. Leanne sat by the window, thinking, when she saw Carla walk past. Leanne instantly felt furious. Although the fire wasn't Carla's fault, the street still thought it was, and Leanne blamed everything on her. She was the reason her child would grow up without a father. It sickened her.

Yasmeen was constantly texting her since she told them the news yesterday. Although Leanne appreciated being checked up on, it was starting to get on her nerves. Leanne checked her phone. It was 4pm, Simon should have been home by now. "Don't panic, he's probably just gone to a shop for sweets on the way home." she thought to herself. She ringed him, no answer. She got up, and went to knock on the door of number 1 to see if Simon had gone there. Ken answered. "Is Si here? He's not arrived back from school yet." Leanne said, growing increasingly worried. "No, but I'll phone you if he turns up." Ken said. "Thanks." Leanne replied before rushing of.

Simon sat in the bushes in the park. He had found Leanne's pregnancy test that morning. He felt like he didn't matter. Since arriving back, Peter had just been going after Carla constantly, leaving Simon not sure what to do or say. He knew that he would always be second best after Leanne had the baby, he didn't want that. It sounds selfish, but he just wanted to be like it was when he was small, it felt like people cared more then. Leanne phoned, he rejected the call, Peter phoned, he rejected. He didn't want to speak to them. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do.


	4. Where it all Changes

It was Tuesday morning. No one in the Barlow household had slept, and Leanne hadn't either. Simon woke up, he had gotten about an hours sleep, he was still hiding in the bushes. He turned on his phone, %4 battery. It was %50 percent last night, the calls he were getting every 2 minutes must have putten strain on the phone. He checked the Weatherfield Gazette site, the news had surely spread about his disappearance. He wanted to tell his family he was okay, but the thought of going back just made him want to stay on the run more. His phone started ringing. It was Peter. Simon slowly pressed the answer button. "Si? Speak to me!" Peter said. Simon couldn't face it...he hung up.

"He hung up..." Peter said to his family. "How do we know it was Simon who answered?" Tracy said, she always knew how to make a situation worse.

Simon sighed. He had caught a cold. He just wanted someone to come and find him...he wasn't ready to go home...yet he wanted to...if someone found him he'd have no option. He was so confused as he thought what he was going to do. He ran through the forest and came out onto a quiet road, he recognised it. It was a 10 minute walk from his home. Leanne and Nick were in Carla's car, joyriding with the music playing loudly like a couple of teenagers...how that event occured no one knows...but what would happen next would change everything.

Simon didn't look both ways, he was too exhausted to even remember, Carla's car came speeding down the road. "Carla stop you're going to-" Nick didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Carla knocked Simon down. "Oh my god." Carla said as she got out of the car. "Si wake up! Si! Nick ring Peter NOW!".


End file.
